


Spider's Curiosity

by ShippingsandDeamons



Series: The Spider and the Flies [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: typical murder senario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: A curious Spider as a dangerous thing, not for the spider but for who he is intrigued by. How will our little detective handle being the focus of such interest, and will he escape will all his secrets still hidden?





	Spider's Curiosity

Most children were not capable of thinking rationally when threatened or with finding a solution under the same circumstances. The Edogawa boy really was an oddity. And now the boy had become an even greater enigma. Spider, curious about the boy, had done research on him. The results had been most surprising. Edogawa Conan did not exist up until about a year ago, when he began living with the Mouri’s. Supposedly the boy had lived in America with his parents until then, and had been sent to Japan because both had been recovering from an accident. This was a lie, there were no records of a Conan Edogawa ever existing in any record ever.

Who was the boy really? He was far too smart to be the ordinary 7-year-old boy he advertised to be. After a few careful observations of the boy outside of heists, he confirmed that the childish act he used around certain people was just a clever act. The boy acted more like a person a decade older than he should, and had a pension for running into trouble. The boy attracted murder like a venus fly traps attracted bugs, how else would it be possible for a boy to witness as much death and hate as he apparently had?

The boy was a puzzle that was at least as complicated as Kaitou KID, if not more so. The though of such a challenge made the assassin grin. He was certain that KID knows of the boy’s secrets, and that the boy in turn knew some of KID’s, why else did they have a truce, or even a partnership in the first place? All of this was a mystery he would solve.

 

He had not been expecting to be blessed with a chance to see the boy in action, and in his civilian persona no less. It was just a simple party for the rich and famous, Spider, or Gunter von Goldberg II in this case, had been invited by the host family. He had not been expecting to see Detective Mouri Kogoro and his two wards there as well.

He knew who Mori-Tantei was. The man was a famous private eye who up until a year ago had been a nobody. Curiously, his rise to fame had happened soon after the Edogawa boy was placed in his ‘care (or more accurately the care of his daughter). The man had earned a nickname; sleeping Kogoro. This was because the man under ‘normal’ cercumstances solved cases whilst in some sort of sleep like trance. It was common procedure, or so the internet said, to ignore anything and everything the man said before then, it was usually wrong (apparently he did so to lower his prey’s guard).

So far, the man was acting like he normally did; brash, idiotic, and perverted. His daughter beside him was embarrassed and the Edogawa boy had a look of disdain on his face. He was unsure if KID or even the Hakuba boy had disclosed their ‘theory’ about the relationship between Spider and the magician Goldberg (neither had any proof that the two were one in the same), so he kept a safe distance from the boy, keeping out of his radar. The boy had sharp senses capable of identifying when KID was present, it was likely he would be able to pick up on his own presence as well if he got too close.

It was close to midnight when someone screamed. The Edogawa boy reacted instantaneously, darting between legs towards the source as fast as he could. Likely the boy had done it often enough that it was a habitual reflex. Mouri was slower, unlike the boy he could not weave between the legs of the adults present. He wouldn’t risk getting close to the commotion, he would find out soon enough without risking getting close to Edogawa-kun. Eventually someone was sent to go call the police, someone had finally been murdered.

It was fascinating to see someone so young star at a bead boy so unflinchingly. The other guests were all nervous and restless, many who saw the boy looking somewhat sickly or anxious. Even Mouri himself wore the semblance of a grimace for a time. The boy? He simply changed his composure and began looking for clues.

Spider didn’t know the victim personally, she was some young socialite girl who was old enough to marry, but hadn’t done so yet. He hadn’t killed her, hadn’t even come near her besides that one instant the host's wife had introduced the two. This was far from a professional job, clearly a crime of passion. He had no worry of the Edogawa boy trying to confront him even if the boy realized who was was. The boy was smart enough to know his hand had stayed the entire time.

The boy acted more like a detective than even Mouri-san himself. It was the boy who had identified the likely cause of death to be cyanide from the almond smell wafering from the mouth. While Mouri-san was confronting the host and his wife for answers, the boy had inspected the wine glass the victim had been holding. There was a small frown on his face when he set the glass down, the glass had not been poisoned. Before he could do anything more, the boy was picked up like a teddy bear by Mouri-chan, the girl scolding the young boy as though he had just been playing around.

So neither of the Mouri’s knew the boy’s true nature? How curious. The boy was hiding from something, and used the Mouri family as a sort of cover. But what could threat could force such a smart and resourceful boy to go into hiding? The more questions he accumulated, the wider his smile got. 

Once the boy had been set down, he continued to discreetly search for clues. Talking in childish tones to adults and carefully feeding Mouri-san clues. When the police arrived, the boy began leading them around like a puppeteer. And they didn’t realize the boy was leading them along, guiding them to the solution. Was the boy just that good, or was the police just that stupid? Then he saw the boy smile, the glare of the lights hid his eyes, and the grin that split his face was nearly an exact copy of KID’s trademark grin. Intuition told him that the boy had found the answers.

The boy lifted the hand with the watch up, the other one coming to grasp the device. He watched as a cap rose up, becoming a scope. The boy pointed the device at Mouri’s neck before squeezing. A needle of some kind shout out of the watch and hit the older detective in the back of the neck. The man made a sound, his face becoming a goofy smile, before he stumbled back into a chair and went limp. Spider knew the man was out cold. He watched as the Edogawa boy run up to the sleeping detective and discreetly place what looked to be a small microphone on him before running off.

No one noticed that the man’s lips didn’t move as he ‘talked’. After a bit of searching, he found the Edogawa boy hiding off to the side, holding his bow tie in both hands and talking into it with the same words the so-called great detective was ‘saying’. So, the boy was the genius behind Sleeping Kogoro eh. It took a certain level of clever to come up with the idea of using another person as a literal ventriloquist dummy.

But why was the boy going to such lengths to hide his genius? He watched the deduction, it was a little like watching a drama. The Edogawa boy certainly liked his dramatics… It felt familiar, like he had once seen something similar, or at least heard of something similar. Maybe the déjà vu would give him an answer to why the boy was hiding so?

“You really do cese to amaze me, Edogawa Conan, I look forward to finding out all the secrets that you hide.”


End file.
